


Cold Stones of the Woods

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like Lovecraft you can feel it on the writing, I tried to write a horror story based AU, M/M, Other, i hope you will like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: A horrorish AU story with klance. I like Lovecraft's work so I tried to use what he worked with, so I tried to go with frights, no blood and gore. Plus two boys build a relationship caged together in the mountains.Cold Stones of the Woods | voltron: legendary defender | klance | 18+ | 2019/01/11-05/31





	1. Day 1

**Day 1.**

 

The plan was perfect. The nine of them would spend a week together in a lovely cabin in the woods. They decided to have a break and planned a well deserved holiday after the exams. Lance literally screamed when he got to know about the idea and Keith wasn’t sure it was because he was excited or afraid. They were at a diner when they discussed the details and the people stared at the screaming Lance. Shiro and Allura laughed. Keith frowned.

 

The small house had everything what was needed, moreover it was high up in the mountains surrounded by fresh air and wild nature. It was made of wood, but had a nice fireplace, power and internet. Beside those a huge bathroom, a kitchen, four bedrooms and a living room. A little further from the house there was a small chamber for gardening tools and wood for the fireplace. All in all, it was a very nice and comfortable place and all looked forward to go there.

 

Lance listed happily his plans and requests, he wanted to go hiking, light candles, cuddle under a shared huge, heavy blanket and tell scary stories. He was so excited, and pointed on the whole trip was like in a scary movie! Friends go up to a cabin in the woods, he was sure scary things would happen with them.

 

Coran brought the girls, Allura, Pidge and Romelle with his fancy car. Hunk and Shay decided to travel with train then bus because then they would have more time to do tech stuff and show Shay the neighbourhood. So it was on Lance to bring Keith and Shiro with his skyblue, old pal, the Jeep - called Blue.

 

Lance frowned when he saw Keith was alone when he walked to the car on the morning of their trip. Lance leaned to the Jeep as he was waiting for his friends, the dawn sun outlined his form with gold. Keith wore all black, he seemed like a shadow, just his violet eyes were glowing. He had a bigger bag dropped over his shoulder as he approached the Cuban boy.

 

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked. Shiro and Keith were flatmates, they supposed to arrive together.

 

“He has to work an extra schedule, he said he’ll follow us and we’ll meet there at the evening.”

 

Lance huffed. Keith wasn’t his best friend, actually they… argued and bickered a lot with each other and being alone together wasn’t a good thing either of them.

 

“Look, I don’t like the idea either, but I promise I will be quiet all the trip, okay? You won’t even notice I’m there.”

 

Lance huffed again, but eventually he didn't answer on it.

 

“Get in and let's go.”

 

After the first ten quiet minutes, Keith asked Lance to turn on the radio. He knew Lance liked listening to it and the silent hurt. Lance did as Keith asked and turned the radio on. A few minutes and songs later he started to hum, then sing along. Keith found himself looking at him and smile softly. Lance was cute sometimes.

 

After two hours later Keith asked Lance to stop at the next gas station. Lance obeyed.

 

“Stay here,” Keith asked, then he left. Lance was speechless. They didn't need to take gas, they didn't have any argument, he didn't understand. But he stayed in the car, thinking about what was happening. He was curious.

 

Keith returned a little later with two paper cups of coffee and two paper bags, probably sandwiches. He even offered a soft smile.

 

“I thought we deserve a breakfast. Or a snack if you've already had one.”

 

Lance smiled widely and he took a cup and a bag. As Keith's bypassed the Jeep and got in, Lance opened his share.

 

“Caramel latte and croissant,” Keith told him. Lance stared, lips opened.

 

“Marry me.”

 

Keith laughed, Lance in turn started to eat and sip his coffee.

 

“I hoped you'll like it.”

 

“Dude, I  _ love _ it!” Lance sounded happy and content. That made Keith happy too and the mood wasn’t tense anymore. They were friends after all.

 

After three hours and another stop to have lunch, they reached the cabin. It was easy to find it after the description they got from the landlord, and it was easy to recognise it, it looked like exactly like on the pictures they were given. There were just the two of them. They looked at each other and frowned.

 

“I'll call Coran,” Lance offered and Keith nodded. They got out of the car and Lance leaned to the Jeep with his butt fishing out his phone from his pocket while Keith got their luggages and brought them into the house.

 

Lance walked in after him a few minutes later.

 

“Coran said his car broke down. They try to fix it, but I don't think they could manage before the evening,” he reported to Keith. He nodded.

 

“We can find something to do,” Keith said, he wanted to convince himself more than Lance. Being just the two of them for a few hours is not that horrible. They got along in the car too. It was fun.

 

Lance smiled at him. “Sure, dude, we'll figure out something,” he answered. “How about…”

 

“We can start without them. We could… uh, drink a beer and play some game,” Keith offered.

 

Lance beamed.

 

“That's actually a good idea!” he chuckled, then added, “We're the firsts, we choose rooms first!”

 

After a little preparation, they lit fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch. The couch was a used but cozy one, pale yellow, covered with a rough, plaid blanket.

 

“You want beer?” Lance asked. “I'd prefer wine in this cold.”

 

“Okay, let's drink wine,” Keith agreed. “Could you get it for us? I'll call Shiro. He must be near. And when the others will be here, we can make mulled wine.”

 

“Sure. That’s a good idea.” Lance got two glasses and opened a bottle. He chose a pretty, thick, red one. He poured the wine and placed the glasses on the coffee table.

 

“What's up?” he asked. Keith seemed… grumpy. “Something's wrong?”

 

“Shiro said he can't make it. He won't come.”

 

“Oh.” Lance sat down and grabbed a glass. His phone buzzed and he quickly read the message. “Coran and the girls won't come either.” He said. “They say it started snowing and they are not allowed to come up here. They ask if we're okay.” Finally he looked up. He looked at Keith, then he lifted a hand and with his index he scratched the side of his nose looking away. Eventually he turned his eyes back to Keith. “And Hunk texted too. The snow stopped their train too. They have no idea when they will be free.”

 

Keith tilted his head, then nodded slowly. “We're good if a storm makes us stuck here for a few days, we have a lot wood, cans, water and some fresh groceries,” he said. “We’re prepared.”

 

Lance sighed.

 

“Well, then get use to the thought we will be stuck together, man.”

 

Keith grabbed his glass too.

 

“No problem. We will talk and drink. Oh, we have alcohol too.” He chuckled. That made Lance laugh softly too.

 

“We still can tell scary stories each other.”

 

“Ooh, you will get it,” Keith grinned, then took a sip from his wine.

 

Soft noise surrounded them and Keith walked to the window. It was dark outside, the night embraced the mountain and the cabin. The soft noise came from the falling snow. They hadn’t noticed sooner, however it might started during the afternoon, not too long after their arrival, because it could reach the knee.

 

“It’s still snowing,” Keith told Lance turning back to him. He walked back to the couch and sat down.

 

“So… You want to talk? Or telling stories?”

 

Lance drank the half of his glass in one go. He hummed.

 

“Let's just talk first. How about… we try to get to know each other?”

 

“Okay,” Keith nodded. “Want to play truth or dare? I heard that’s a famous game during such activity.”

 

Lance laughed.

 

“You sound like a robot,” he said, then he shook his head softly. “It’s just the two of us, it won’t be fun. But we can play >>Never have I ever<<, if you want to play that badly. One of us, to simple things, I, say a simple statement about what I have never done before starting with "Never have I ever". You, if you at some point in your life have done the action that I said, must drink. For example I say never have I ever eaten apple pie, and if it’s true, you have to drink. Clear?”

 

Keith tilted his head, then he nodded slowly.

 

“Okay, let’s do this. Do we need shots or the wine would do?”

 

“Let’s stick with the wine.”

 

They sat on the couch comfortable, glasses in their hands.

 

“Okay, so…” Lance chewed on his lower lip, then smiled. He glanced at Keith. “Never have I ever faked an illness to stay home from school.”

 

Keith made a face and he took a small sip from his wine. Lance grinned.

 

“Of course, that was easy. Who didn’t do this? Now it’s your turn, samurai.”

 

“Never have I ever shaved my head bald.”

 

Lance laughed, and stayed still - like Keith.

 

“Never have I ever dated a boy.”

 

It seemed Keith blushed, and he turned his eyes away. The glass moved a little in his hand, but he didn’t drink. Lance lowered his own wine.

 

“Wha-- Wait. I thought… I thought you’re into guys…” he stammered.

 

“I am,” Keith looked up at Lance. “But that doesn’t mean I dated one.”

 

“Oh. I’m… I'm sorry?”

 

Keith spatted, then took a large sip. “That doesn’t mean I have never had affairs ever with boys.” He grinned. Lance lifted his glass, but he stopped before it reached his lips.

 

“What do you mean by affair? It depends if I have to drink or not.”

 

“Well, uh, kissing and--”

 

“Okay, okay, this won't lead anywhere.” Lance lowered his glass.

 

“You're not gonna drink?” Keith frowned.

 

“Nah, I dated a boy, but it turned out he just wanted to make his boyfriend jealous,” Lance pouted.

 

“Fine, then it’s mine turn.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Keith grinned. “Never have I ever seen a ghost.”

 

“You’re not fun,” Lance said, almost whined. He reached out for the bottle and refilled his glass, and took a large sip from it. Keith blinked.

 

“You mean you saw a ghost once?” he asked. Lance looked at him hurt.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Keith slid closer to the Cuban boy.

 

“Tell me about it. Every. Single. Detail.”

 

“You seem pretty excited about this,” Lance noted.

 

“I’m very excited about this,” Keith agreed with a nod. For a few seconds Lance just stared at the other rather expressionless, then he licked his lips.

 

“Okay,” he gave in eventually. “I was like ten,” Lance started his story. “The whole family gathered because abuela didn’t feel good. I saw the adults were worried and they stopped in corners to whisper but if a kid went there, they stopped talking and smiled.”

 

“Corner?”

 

Lance nodded. “It was a huge house, pink with white window panes. We all lived together. Mom, dad, my siblings and abuela. When she got sick, my cousins and their families came over and for 2 weeks we all lived together in that huge house. I really enjoyed it. There were a lot playing and fun - and lingering sadness. Sometimes. Abuela felt worse and she stayed in her room. Sometimes she asked for us kids and we were allowed to go in and we talked a little. She was cheerful, she didn’t seem sick.

 

And one day I was playing in the garden, I wanted to find a good bench, and then abuela appeared. She was standing in the shelter of the trees, it was hot. She asked what am I doing and how I feel. I told her and asked her the same. She said she feels good and she’s happy I was there. She told me I will have a beautiful and rich life. I made her a crown from flowers, she laughed and put it on.

 

I turned away then back and she wasn’t there. I yelled after her, but she didn’t answer. An hour later Dad told me abuela died. She fell asleep last night and never woke up again.”

 

“Th-then…”

 

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “She was dead when she was talking with me wearing the flower crown.”

 

“Duuude…” Keith felt the hair on his arm stood up, he got goose skin. He saw Lance drank and he did the same.

 

“Do you have such a nice story?” Lance asked.

 

“My experience wasn’t this… friendly and direct,” Keith said.

 

“Tell me everything,” Lance said strictly.

 

“I was a troublesome kid, I usually was alone--

 

_ Who would have thought? _ \- Lance thought to himself, but he didn’t interrupted the other’s story.

 

\--and once I founded an abandoned house in the forest.”

 

Lance gulped. Keith nodded.

 

“It happened what you think. Like in a goddamn movie. The floor was cracking, the corners are dark, everything blurry. Then I saw the form, it was pale and wearing a dirty white dress, hair long and dark. I ran for my life, I thought my heart jumps out of my chest through my ribs. But it didn’t follow me, it didn’t want to scare me or anything. Actually, I ran away before it could do  _ anything _ .”

 

Lance gulped again.

 

“What was the forest like?”

 

“Just like this,” Keith whispered.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“M-More wine?”

 

“No, thanks, we should figure out how will we sleep after we freaked out each other,” Lance answered.

 

Keith chuckled. “Well, um… we can tell funny stories?” he offered. That made Lance laugh softly too. In the end, they shared a few not too funny, but still scary happenings they experienced, then fell asleep on the couch covered into the blanket, almost curling up to each other.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys getting closer to each other, shadows moving

**Day 2.**

 

Keith woke up because he was cold. He blinked sleepily and looked around. They were on the couch, empty glasses on the coffee table, lingering wine-smell, dying fire in the fireplace. It was morning, sunlight sneaked through the heavy draperies. Lance was sleeping snuggled to him and he was so warm against him. Keith smiled, then he carefully tried to slide out of the “bed”. Lance hummed.

 

“I go and take a shower, then I'll make breakfast. Okay?” Keith whispered the question.

 

Lance chuckled but didn't open his eyes. “I had to be a very good boy last night for such treatment.”

 

“Well, I can't complain,” Keith answered with a soft laugh.

 

It seemed Lance recognised his voice or something, his eyes flicked open.

 

“What?”

 

Keith just laughed, then left the living room leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

 

Keith returned soon, Lance was barely awake. He was laying on his side, curled up and hugging the blanket tightly.

 

“I remember you said something weird,” he told Keith mumbling, then sat up lazily.

 

“ _ You _ said something weird.” Keith commented, then walked to the kitchen island to make breakfast. He was busy with the eggs when Lance kicked off the blanket, let out freezing noises, then went to the fireplace to rebirth the fire and get them warmth.

 

“Do this place have central heating? Also we should vent the room.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith answered and he heard Lance went to turn it on, then he told him he takes a shower too.

 

Lance returned fresh and beaming. He opened the window and for a minute he enjoyed the fresh air. Ready breakfast waited him on the kitchen table - what was huge, made from wood and obviously designed to be used by a lot of people. He sat down and Keith poured coffee to the both of them.

 

“We’re stuck,” Lance said then bit into a toast. “The snow covered everything and it’s still falling. Not that heavy, but still.”

 

“Well, we have wood and food, we’re good.”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Lance answered as he was stuffing huge bites from the egg to his mouth.

 

“And we have alcohol in case we start freezing,” Keith added, trying to joke the edge. Lance put his fork down. He swallowed the bite while he got his phone.

 

“No signal,” he commented, then glanced up at Keith. “We’re really stuck together.”

 

Keith leaned closer. “So what?”

 

Lance looked into his eyes for a long second, telling himself there wasn’t purring tone in Keith’s voice, then leaned back in his chair. “Nothing,” he shrugged. It’s just… I got awarenessed by the fact. It’s… kind of weird.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh, come on, Keith! Everyone knows we can’t stand each other!”

 

“That’s not true. At least not from my side. We bicker a lot, I admit, but… it’s not true that I can’t stand you. I think you’re smart. In a way, in another you’re an idiot. And I think you care much more about others than yourself.”

 

That got Lance speechless. He stared, opened his mouth to answer several times but eventually he closed it without a word.

 

“I don't hate you either,” he said quietly finally. He looked away. “I'm jealous.”

 

“You what?”

 

Lance glared at Keith.

 

“I said I'm jealous,” he filtered through his teeth. “You're so cool. I want to be cool too.”

 

“Lance, believe me, you're perfect on your own way. You're cool.”

 

Lance shook his head. “Girls dig that attitude you have. Quiet and rude and keep distance, probably a bad boy.”

 

Keith smiled. “I don't care about any girl. I'm into boys.”

 

Lance nodded. “I know. You confirmed it last night, plus you never was interested in girls, never dated one before, never talked one before, but I saw you a few times checking out guys.”

 

“See? I told you you’re smart.”

 

Lance visibly blushed and looked down, onto his plate. “Let’s finish the breakfast. By the way,” he looked up again, stubbing another bite on his fork. “I didn’t know you can cook.”

 

Keith shrugged. “I was alone a lot, I had to learn take care of myself.”

 

Lance hummed. He liked the meal very much, he finished it quickly.

 

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked later, when he was gathering the plates and dishes to the sink to wash them.

 

“Hm, I don’t know. We can watch a movie, try to free ourselves from the snow, drink more,” Keith listed.

 

“All right, we can deal with the snow first. Then we get tired and frustrated, we eat something for lunch. We have a lot canned food. Then we watch a movie,” Lance decided.

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Keith smiled. Lance finished the dishes, then they got dressed to go outside and shovel snow.

 

They had found shovels in the small shed, and started to clean the way and the surroundings of the house. They started at the cabin’s door to cut and widen the path to the chamber. As they worked, Keith looked up and his gaze rested on the window. It seemed like somebody was standing beside it, from the inside of the house, it looked like a blurry shadow. It didn’t move when Keith or Lance moved. Keith narrowed his eyes to focus. He just saw his own shady reflection so he decided he was just tricked by the light and the snow.

 

“God, this is more exhausting than I’ve ever thought,” Lance groaned leaning on the shaft of the shovel, panting softly. They were working like an hour and a half and it seemed they hadn’t do anything; yet he felt sweat cascaded down on his spine and from his temple to his chin.

 

“Just a little longer. It will be okay,” Keith promised. He didn’t even stop. Lance sighed, then continued shoveling.

 

Two hours and twenty minutes later they stopped and Keith proclaimed the lunch time. They went in, revived the fire in the fireplace - it was more for aesthetic than warmth, the central heating did its job -, then opened canned macaroni and ate that. They were sweaty and tired and just stuffed the pasta into their mouths quietly. They didn’t even bother to pour the macaroni to plates, they ate from the can with forks.

 

Lance broke the silent, he laughed softly.

 

Keith stopped eating. “What?”

 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, we’re just funny. We’re eating like we haven’t eaten in your lives before. It’s good, but just canned.”

 

Keith smiled. “I’ll cook something tasty for dinner,” he offered, then he laughed.

 

Lance lowered his can. “What's so funny?”

 

“You have sauce all over your face,” Keith explained grinning. He reached out to wipe the sauce off of Lance’s face. “You're cute.”

 

“Stop it, dammit!” Lance even  _ stomped _ . Keith blinked in shock and his hand stopped in mid-air. He lowered it. “I'm the loverboy Lance, I'm the one who supposed to flirt, not the lone wolf Keith!”

 

“Lone wolf?” Keith frowned tilting his head. Lance groaned.

 

“Just stop seducing me!”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop flirting with me!”

 

Keith dropped his fork into his empty can and he spammed it down on the table. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to be kind.” He said on a soft tone, nearly mumbling.

 

Lance gulped. He looked away, then back at Keith. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I just… I… I don’t know.” That was a lie. He knew. As they spent more time together and he got to know Keith better, he liked what he learnt about him. Keith was weird, yes, but was nice and funny and so damn pretty. He had nice skin and wonderful muscles. Lance’s problem was he started to like Keith, that Keith he was certain he hated. And he realised it was just because he didn’t know Keith and that made him angry. With himself. And of course he placed that on Keith.

 

But he couldn’t say all this to Keith! He can’t admit!

 

“I’m really sorry. Do you… Do you still want to watch a movie?”

 

Keith sighed heavily. “Yeah,” he answered. He didn’t think about the reply, he answered immediately.

 

“What you want to watch?”

 

“Something funny.”

 

“Aw, no scary movie?” Lance smiled.

 

“Last night was scary enough.”

 

“How about Shrek?” Lance offered.

 

“Perfect.”

 

They nested on the couch again, under the huge plaid blanket. When the movie started Lance kept distance. Keith glanced at him, but didn’t say a word. Maybe he felt bad because what he said during lunch or Keith bothered him or just this way was comfortable for him. After twenty minutes Lance rested his head on Keith shoulder and when he laughed that sent sensations to Keith too. Keith smirked. Lance’s laugh was bubbling and he liked it more than the movie. He turned his head slightly and stole a sniff from Lance’s hair.

 

It wasn’t that dark in the room, but they were exhausted and Lance caught himself drifting to sleep a few times. He cleared his throat, but he refused to move further from Keith - that was too comfortable. He signed. He turned his head to the left corner, it seemed like something was moving there. But there was nothing. He was just too tired probably. Lance focused on the show.

 

“I was pretty sure we would fall asleep during the movie,” Keith commented after the Shrek ended. “I’m proud of ourselves.”

 

“Well, I was almost got,” Lance confessed. “I think I slept a few seconds.” Maybe it was a dream when he thought he saw something.

 

“That’s okay. We can take a nap, if you want,” Keith offered.

 

Lance shook his head. “Nah, I think from now on we will be okay. Do you want to take a walk? Fresh air and such?”

 

Keith tilted his head. “Sure, why not,” he answered eventually with a soft smile.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch the shovel,” Lance noted while they were putting on the jackets. Keith chuckled.

 

It was still light outside, however the sun started to hang his head like he wanted to see the red as the purpling sky kissed the ground. It slowly started to darken, stealing the colour out of the world. The weak sunrays outlined everything with gold.

 

It was silent, and somehow it was frightening.

 

“It’s so weird,” Lance said quietly. “No noise from cars, people or birds.”

 

They were walking side by side, hands shoved in pockets. Their elbows met. They just continued walking slowly, taking small steps. The snow started falling and Lance stopped. Keith stopped too and looked at him.

 

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful,” he whispered. Keith tore his gaze away from Lance and looked into the snowy, darkening, glowing distance.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed looking back at the other. Then he saw something. Between the grey boles seemed like something was moving. Keith narrowed his eyes. “Do you see that too?”

 

“What?” Lance turned to look into the direction Keith mentioned. “I don’t-- Are those--? Holy craw...” Lance shivered. “It looked like for a second red eyes were glaring at us, but I think the sunset and the falling snow tricked us.”

 

“Another scary story?”

 

Lance hooked an arm into Keith’s. “Are you afraid?”

 

“No! Of course not.” They started to walk back, but Keith glanced over his shoulder towards the trees. It was like something or someone were moving there. He tried to ease the thought.

 

Warmth welcomed them when they entered the house. It was nice.

 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Lance asked after they took off the jackets and the heavy boots.

 

“How about we play something?”

 

“Again? You didn’t like the game we were playing yesterday.”

 

“I did like it.”

 

Lance chuckled. “All right, all right. Just don’t forget to cook dinner.”

 

Keith laughed. “Don’t worry about that.”

 

“How about we just drink and talk?” Lance offered. “Then I can help you with the dinner.”

 

“Fair offer.”

 

Lance chuckled and he loped to get a glass of wine and two glasses. He poured for both of them meanwhile Keith went to take care of the fire. When everything was set, they sat on the couch and took their glasses.

 

“Is there anything special you want to know about me? Since you want to play stupid drinking games so badly,” Lance said.

 

“Nothing in particular,” Keith answered and his voice was so soft and caressing, and he kept looking at Lance, he didn’t turn his pretty eyes away for a second, and oh, boy, they reflected the fire and it seemed they were glowing. Keith lifted his glass, placed its edge to his lips and… Lance inhaled sharply.  _ Holy craw _ .

 

“You?”

 

“Me?” Lance asked back forcing himself to pay attention.

 

Keith chuckled. “Something special you want to know about me? You’re staring at me.”

 

“S-Sorry…” Lance glanced away just to look back at Keith. He felt his cheeks warmed up, so he quickly took a few sips from his wine.

 

Keith chuckled again. “You’re cute. You’re much sweeter than I imagined. I knew you’re kind and good with people, I knew you have… some kind of charm, but I haven’t experienced it yet. I’m glad we have this chance to talk and spend time together.”

 

“I will deny this if you tell the others, but I don’t mind being stuck with you either. I actually… surprisingly enjoy your company.”

 

“Cool,” Keith smirked. Lance caught himself being distracted again. What is this? He’s the cool charmer and flirt here!

 

“All right, since we became the best bros, may I ask a question?”

 

“I guess so,” Keith replied, tilting his head.

 

“Have you ever considered cutting your hair and look like someone who has fashion sense?”

 

Keith laughed. Lance glanced at him. He’d like it short; maybe with an undercut… Yeah, that would look even hotter.

 

“You’re staring again. Do I have something on my face? Or is it really my hair?”

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“About what? My hair?”

 

“What will we have for dinner. Let’s have something light. I want a lot from the desserts.”

 

That sounded like a flirt. Keith smiled, but since he didn’t know what to answer, he remained silent.

 

“Knowing you, guess you’d like to eat some salad… and I’m a meat-eater… so, how about we mix these two?”

 

Lance liked the idea. Very much. “But do we have ingredients for this?” he frowned.

 

“Yeah, we’re here since a day and we brought fresh vegetables, fruits and meat, so we still have the ingredients.”

 

“Cool, then let’s make this.”

 

“And for desserts--”

 

“Strawberry and champagne!”

 

“I’m sorry, we don’t have any strawberries.”

 

Lance pouted. “Then champagne and bubble bath?”

 

Keith hummed, then chuckled. “Sounds like celebration to me.”

 

“Then let’s make it a celebration! Because we get along pretty well, haven’t killed each other and realised--”

 

“The other is not the idiot we assumed,” Keith finished Lance’s listing. The Cuban laughed.

 

“Definitely not,” he noted, keeping his eyes on the other. Oh, yes. It was crystal clear for him now. It didn’t matter it was because they were stuck or because they finally gave the chance to get to know the other or because of the shared drinks; it happened. And it made Lance smile softly.

 

“You’re staring again,” Keith said, and his tone was so soft.

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed and he just smiled.

 

“We have to be naked for the bath… You’re sure you want that?”

 

“Very much,” Lance whispered. Keith drank his wine.

 

“Come one, let’s make dinner.” Keith turned as he said that to hide his blush. He didn’t know why he was blushing, but he did.

 

Lance helped him getting the ingredients ready to their dinner. He did everything happily what Keith asked him and making their meal was fun. They laughed a lot and when Lance was making the salad, Keith picked up a chopped piece and he threw it at Lance.

 

“Hey!” he indignanted, but he chuckled and quickly returned the attack with 2 pieces. He glanced at Keith. He was looking at him and for a second, a very long second he was sure Keith would kiss him. The magic broke and Lance looked away and gathered the salad.

 

They finished cooking, then sat to the table. There was a wood table between the sink and the kitchen island. They ate their breakfast there and the dinner too. It was enough for two person and it was nice.

 

“I don’t know much about such things, but this seems like a date,” Keith commented grabbing his cutlery to slice his meat.

 

“It is,” Lance answered rather softly and Keith couldn't decide he was agreeing like yes, this was a date or forming a wish he would like this to be a date.

 

They were chit-chatting while they ate, about a lot of things. They discovered they were interested in more than they thought. They actually had a good time, and after the dinner, they did the dishes together.

 

The desserts came into Keith’s mind a few times. But he didn’t dare to word it. He side glanced Lance time to time.

 

“I want something sweet,” Lance said after they were done. “How about some hot chocolate? In front of the fireplace? Hm?”

 

“Sounds nice,” Keith answered. Lance made the chocolates for themselves, then they nested on the couch. Keith pushed the weird need in the back of his mind, the weird need that told him get closer to Lance, kiss him, taste his skin. Instead, he took a large sip of his hot chocolate. It was delicious. But some caramel fragment… Keith glanced at Lance again. He’d have bet Lance’s skin tasted like caramel. He really wanted to try it. With the chocolate.

 

The sweet flavour and the warmth made him sleepy. Keith told Lance he takes a quick shower. Lance nodded and stayed on the couch nursing his mug.

 

Keith was really quick, he returned wearing a loose, worn T-shirt and sweatpants, and Lance found him really hot. He gulped and slowly put his mug on the coffee table.

 

“I’ll take a shower too,” he said and his voice was weaker than he wanted. A cold shower might help.

 

Keith nodded. “I’ll be here,” he promised, then sat on couch.

 

When he heard the bathroom’s door signing Lance was done and walked back to him, Keith found himself nervous. He felt something would happen. He wanted something to happen.

 

Lance returned, knelt on the couch, next to Keith’s thigh. He was wearing a deep red blush on his cheeks - what actually made his blue eyes glowing -, nothing else as he leaned closer. He was determined and despite he was nervous he didn’t look away and kept his gaze on Keith.

 

He pressed his lips softly to Keith’s lips, closing his eyes. Keith looked at him, just a second longer, wondering how pretty the other was, then he closed his eyes too. He reached out and gently cupped Lance’s face into a hand before he kissed the Cuban softly. Lance whimpered into the kiss, he pressed closer and opened his lips to invite Keith’s tongue in. Keith obliged. He licked softly, curiously Lance’s lips, then slid his tongue into his mouth. Keith held his breath, Lance moaned. They broke the kiss when they were out of air. It was chaste and careful. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s, panting a little.

 

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want or might regret later,” Keith whispered.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I know what I want,” Lance answered, he even added a playful smirk. “And I want you right now.”

 

Keith hummed. “Well, actually that’s good, because I want you too,” he responded wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

 

This one wasn’t careful. It was curious, but eager. Eager to taste the other, to get more of the other. Keith growled into Lance’s mouth, his tongue curled around Lance’s, then sucked. Lance sighed into the kiss, he had to break it. He was trembling. But it was a good tremble.

 

“Bite me,” Keith breathed.

 

“What?” Lance asked back dreamy.

 

“I asked you to bite me,” Keith repeated.

 

“Oh,” Lance said, then he did as Keith told him. Gently, careful, teeth barely closing, but it was still a bite into Keith’s lower lip. And the feeling still made Keith moan, but on a tone what instantly sent every drop of blood into Lance’s groin. That was the most beautiful and sexy noise he had ever heard so far. He wanted to get more of this out of Keith, so he bit down again, this time a little harder.

 

Keith groaned, and he reached out to catch Lance’s nape to keep him there and close. He kissed him, hungry and rough. Lance felt dizzy. A second later he pressed to Keith, long fingers curled into his dark locks as he kissed back Keith equally eager. He wanted to show him he was okay with this, he wanted to give Keith what he wanted and needed.

 

“So you like it hard?” he breathed into Keith’s mouth, voice rusty.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I should have suspected.” That was all what Lance said. Keith wants it rough. Then he will be rough. He broke the kiss when he was out of air, but he didn’t want to pull away so he bit into Keith’s lower lip, then burnt a kiss on his jaw, then raked his teeth down on the column of his neck to his shoulder. He bit into Keith’s neck and left his mark on his fair skin.

 

The voices he got in return made him drunk. Keith whimpered and moaned and sighed and trembled under him. Finally he managed to lift his hands and rested them on Lance’s shoulders. Until Lance bit his neck. Then Keith’s blunt nails dug into Lance’s skin. Lance wasn’t able to muffle his moan. He was surprised himself too, he had never experienced such before. He liked it.

 

“Keith…” he panted. He brushed his lips to the other’s or to his neck or shoulder or whatever just feel his skin, feel him. “Keith… you need to tell me what to do,” he whispered. “I jerked off watching gay porn and thinking about boys, but I have never had sex actually with a man.”

 

It was okay. Keith gulped. It was hard to think with ecstasy-hazed mind, but he tried.

 

“You have to prepare me,” he said. Lance nodded, and he blushed slightly. It made him even more pretty, especially when he  _ grinned _ .

 

“I’ve never dreamt I could ever get you under myself,” he commented. Keith smiled at Lance.

 

“Well, then note every second, lover boy.”

 

It was hard, but Lance pulled away. He left the couch, then returned quickly with lube - Keith didn’t dare to ask about it - and tissues. He dropped himself next to Keith and didn’t waste any more second. He kissed him again and this time he let his hand wander down on Keith’s body. His skin was smooth and soft and felt like it was burning. Lance’s hand slid down on Keith shoulder and arm, moved to his chest. He felt his nipple was hard and brushed it through the fabric just as a test. Keith moaned loudly and he arched his back. Lance repeated. He got the same reaction.

 

“Dammit, Lance,” Keith panted.

 

“What’s it, samurai? Feeling good?” Lance purred. “You’re so sensitive.”

 

“Just-- Don’t tease me,” Keith answered, seemingly he was embarrassed. He opened his legs slightly to show Lance what he wanted. Lance groaned. This was the sexiest scene he'd seen. Keith Kogane squirming in ecstasy under him and opened his legs inviting, offering himself to Lance. He was hard and he held a nice tent and Lance thought it was so sexy.

 

Lance couldn't hold back anymore. He sank his hand into Keith’s pants, and tried to work his way down. Keith rolled his hips, then hooked fingers into the pants’ hem and pushed it down. Lance approved the move with a soft growl. Fingers finally found their way and Lance pushed a finger in. With one straight go. He didn't wait Keith to adjust, he started moving his finger in and out. He avoided Keith’s cock on purpose. It was hard and pretty and precum was pearling on the tip and Lance wanted to kiss it down, but not yet.

 

“Fuck,” he commented as he added a second finger. Keith’s body  _ sucked _ him in. Lance was full of the feeling having his fingers in Keith’s tight heat, so he couldn’t muffle a moan when the other wrapped his own fingers around Lance’s erection. Keith didn’t give him time either.

 

“Keith, my man,” Lance panted. “We won’t last long,” he breathed. Keith didn’t answer, he kissed Lance, but they had to break it because they were panting heavily. Lance sank his teeth into Keith’s neck. He arched his back and moaned loudly.

 

“Lance,” Keith gasped the other’s name and he came, staining his stomach. Lance follow him a second later. He pressed his forehead to Keith’s shoulder and they stayed like this until their breathes tamed. As Lance came back to his senses, he noticed Keith was running his fingers up and down on his back, stroking. That was a small but very fond gesture and it made Lance smile. He let his fingers tangle into Keith’s dark locks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lance heard as Keith gulped. “I-- I want more, this wasn’t enough.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Good, because I didn’t think we’re done either,” he purred, then he showered Keith’s jaw and neck with soft kisses. He dropped two in the corner of his lips, then they started to make out.

 

Keith gently pushed Lance off of himself. Lance sat aside glancing at Keith curiously. Keith swang a leg over the Cuban, then straddled his hips. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled off.

 

“Holy shit,” Lance moaned. He couldn’t stop himself, he reached out and flatted his palms on Keith’s bare chest. “You’re so damn perfect.”

 

“Thank you,” Keith chuckled. He dropped the cloths meanwhile he leaned in to kiss Lance. He arched his back and pressed his hard shaft to Lance’s. They were already ready.

 

Keith got the lube and coated Lance’s cock. He gave him a few lazy strokes - they made the Cuban whimper. Keith grabbed the base, then slowly sat, guiding Lance’s shaft into his body. When he was in with his full length, Keith stopped. He pressed his forehead to Lance’s and just panted heavily.

 

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s back to be there in case he needed support. “You okay?” he asked softly, voice choked.

 

Keith glanced up at him, his violet eyes were shining and Lance’s breath hitched.

 

“I’m fine,” Keith answered with a smile. “Actually, more than fine.” He slowly rolled his hips. He placed his arms on Lance’s shoulders then slowly rocked his hips forward - then back. He repeated the movement, faster and faster, gaining speed. He nuzzled Lance’s neck, placed a few kisses to taste him. Keith chuckled softly.

 

“You really taste like caramel,” he gasped, then he kissed the corner of Lance’s gaping lips.

 

Keith set the rhythm, Lance kept it, diving into Keith’s heat. Keith couldn’t muffle his panting moans, but it was okay, Lance was whimpering too. He nuzzled Keith’s neck, his hair tickled him. He kissed the soft skin, then bit into Keith’s neck. Keith cried out. Lance felt Keith tightened around him. He grinned then bit him again, this time a little lower, at the point where his pretty neck and board shoulder meets.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Babe…” Lance whispered. “I've never imagined… You drive me crazy… in a good way…”

 

Lance's hands slid lower from Keith's back to his butt and gave it a handful squeeze. Keith arched his back. Lance kissed his throat. Keith grabbed Lance's hair on his nape and pulled his head up to kiss him. It was passionate and eager, full of tongue and teeth. It didn't last long, Keith panted heavily into Lance's mouth.

 

“Come for me, baby… Oh, my god, you’re so beautiful…” Lance breathed. If he knew this, he would have got out with Keith sooner. He noticed, of course he noticed, Keith was pretty and handsome and god what a body he had, but he denied it to himself. He thought Keith was an idiot, egocentric and someone who knew everything better; but he was wrong. Keith was adorable and shy and he tried so hard to hide is insecurities. Lance was really happy for this time they won together.

 

He pulled Keith closer, and Keith smiled at him, then kissed him again. His fingers raked Lance’s cinnamon coloured - and fragranced - locks, forearms cradling his head.

 

“I want to claw your back,” he whispered. Lance shivered.

 

“Do it.”

 

Keith’s blunt nails dug into Lance’s skin and he moaned. In exchange he sank his teeth into Keith’s shoulder, then he softly nibbled on his neck.

 

“Lance!” Keith gasped.

 

“Come for me,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s skin, and like it was an order, Keith came. Lance came after him with another three hard thrusts, filling Keith. Keith let himself collapse on Lance panting hard. He pressed his forehead to his shoulder.

 

“That was awesome,” Keith gasped.

 

Lance grinned goofy, he ran his fingers down on Keith’s back, following his spine. “Yeah,” he answered, then he stole a small kiss from Keith’s cheek. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and nuzzled him.

 

“You still owe me champagne and a bubble bath,” he murmured and Lance chuckled. He helped Keith off of his lap and brushed his sweaty locks out of his face. He smiled at him.

 

“Tomorrow you will get it. But now we should get to bed. Keith, do you want to sleep with me?”

 

Keith laughed tired, softly. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, I don't have beta-reader or anybody who could edit my writings. So I would be happy if I got any advice.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams, walks and researches. Also more make out.

**Day 3.**

 

The next morning found them in the room Lance claimed his during their staying over, in the giant bed, covered with dark blue cotton sheets. Lance was laying on his back, Keith curled up to him, head on Lance’s shoulder. It was actually a nice feeling to wake up to this.

 

“This morning I’ll make breakfast,” Lance said and Keith smiled.

 

“I want fried eggs and toast and a bowl of coffee,” he listed. Lance kissed the top of his head.

 

“You'll get it.”

 

Keith sighed, then pushed himself away and climbed out of the bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom. He blinked sleepily into the mirror, then sighed. Lance did a thorough job. His neck and shoulder were covered with red, purple and blue marks and bruises. Keith smiled goofy. He loved the view.

 

When he returned to the room, Lance was getting dressed. He had a chance to see his back and noted he did a good job as well with the clawmarks on the Cuban’s skin. He allowed himself to check him out. This time he didn’t have to hide it. Lance was the prettiest boy he had ever met, and smart and funny. He wanted to go on a date with him since forever or at least have a one night stand. The dream came true and he learnt a lot about Lance. And he really liked it. Lance was perfect. Keith stepped behind him and breathed a soft kiss on his scapula. Lance stopped and turned his head to look at Keith.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered. “They must hurt.”

 

Lance turned and lazily placed his hands on Keith’s waist, shirt hanging from his forearm, chest bare and searing. He smiled. “I’m proud of them.”

 

God, it would have been so easy to fall in love with him. Keith looked up. Lance was taller than him, not much, but still. He felt his cheeks warmed up and he couldn’t stop himself. He pressed his head to Lance’s chest and shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, forming a hug. Lance hugged him back.

 

“I’m hungry,” Keith mumbled before the Cuban could word anything. Lance laughed softly, then gently pushed him away to get dressed, then shepherded Keith down into the kitchen.

 

“I had a weird dream,” Keith said while they were having their breakfast. Lance kept his word and made everything Keith asked - and actually the meal was delicious.

 

“Do you want to tell me? Mine was kind of strange too, now that I think about it.”

 

“It was like pictures followed after each other not like a constant happening,” Keith started a little slowly as he tried to remember. “It was dark… I was in a dark forest. Tall, black boles surrounded me, the grass was black too… or gray. Maybe it was at night, but I saw… willow wisps? Fireflies? Then there was this… creature. It was huge and dark, I was afraid of it… yet curious. He… he was a he, he had gigantic deer antlers and--”

 

“He was in my dream too,” Lance said on a quiet, choking voice. Keith looked at him.

 

“His head was a deer skull and his eyes were glowing red… but not always, just sometimes,” Lance added.

 

“Did you see what did he do?” Keith asked with a dry throat.

 

Lance nodded. “He was leaning over somebody or something… and said… something, I… I didn’t understand…”

 

“Lance, don’t freak out--”

 

“How could I not freak out when you ask me to not freak out? I’m freaked out!”

 

“Lance…”

 

Lance shook his head. “Just say it already.”

 

“I heard a scream.”

 

“And you say don’t freak out.”

 

“So I heard a scream. And managed to turn my head and on my right side I saw a glowing… pale blue… form… He was benign.”

 

“How do you know? And what he wanted with the screaming?”

 

“I don’t know. I just… I just felt it. He was benign. Maybe he warned me. Maybe it wasn’t a scream scream, but the way he was communicating.”

 

Lance accepted that, he didn’t push the topic further more.

 

“What was he?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe he was a fairy or something.”

 

“Keith, don’t freak out--” Keith narrowed his eyes. “Don’t freak out, buddy, but I think we had the same dream. We were  _ in _ each other’s dreams.”

 

“What?”

 

“The thing, in my dream the antlered skull-head thing was leaning over a glowing red fairy and told him something. In your dream the creature was leaning over you and on your side you saw a blue something. You were the red and I was the blue.”

 

“That’s ridiculous. It’s like a fairy tale.”

 

“A horror story.”

 

“Lance--”

 

“Don’t Lance at me! What other explanation you have?”

 

“We had weird dreams.”

 

“About the same monster? Nonsense.” 

 

Okay, Lance was right with that. Keith chewed on his lower lip. Lance leaned to him and placed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. Keith blinked.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You’re sexy when you’re biting your lip,” Lance answered with a shrug.

 

“I’m trying to be serious here, Lance.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I… I have to tell you something.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“When we were out and shoveling, I think… I think I saw something. And when we were taking a walk…”

 

“Then I saw something too!” Lance yelled heatedly. “It was like red eyes were… Wait a second. Red eyes like in our dream!” He grabbed Keith’s arm and Keith dropped his bite.

 

“Let’s finish the breakfast then go out and look around,”  Keith suggested.

 

“Can we have sex later?”

 

Keith choked on his sip of coffee. “Wh-What?”

 

“Last night was so good. I want to have more sex with you.”

 

“Well,” Keith composed himself quickly. He took another sip from his coffee. “You still owe me a bubble bath and champagne,” he said grinning.

 

“You’ll get it, mister,” Lance answered with a wide smile.

 

They finished their breakfast quickly and dressed up. They barely talked to each other during.

 

It wasn’t that cold outside. Or at least they didn’t felt it freezing. The air was thick and heavy, no wind. The snow reflected the dirty-grey sky. The forest was intimidating and dark, guarding the horizon. It was quiet.

 

They walked side by side, hands in pockets.

 

“Do you feel anything?” Lance whispered the question.

 

“Nah,” Keith answered. He did feel a linger of anxiety, but he thought it was because of the circumstances. Lance moved a little closer to him. They reached the first trees.

 

“Can you recognise the glade?”

 

“You think it was here? It was just a dream.”

 

“Yeah, just a dream,” Lance answered sardonically. “Anyway, just try. Because I ask you.”

 

Keith sighed. “Okay.”

 

They walked into the forest, kind of slow, searching. When they were surrounded with trees, Lance stopped and he grabbed Keith’s arm to make him stop too. He didn’t ask anything, just raised his eyebrows questioningly. Lance got his phone into his hand.

 

“This baby has compass,” he said and flashed a quick, pale smile at Keith. He held the phone that way only he could see the screen, it stayed hidden from Keith. “You can go now.”

 

Keith started off again, looking around, watching the trees, the sky filtering through the faded greenery.

 

“You’re heading to the South,” Lance said quietly.

 

Keith stopped. “What?” he asked back with a frown. He stopped and stepped to Lance to glance at his phone. The device showed a compass what was pointed to south.

 

“What does this mean?”

 

Lance shrugged. “You’re headed to south,” he repeated himself. “Like…”

 

“Like I would be pulled into that direction.”

 

Lance nodded. “Keep going.”

 

Keith nodded too and he started off. He reached a glade and he stopped.

 

“This is it.”

 

“I know. I recognise it,” Lance answered. They stopped at the edge of the glade. They couldn’t walk closer. Wind ruffled the dried, grey grass what was covered with melted, thin snow here and there. The rattling leaves joined the choir. Keith and Lance moved closer to each other. It was like they heard whispers.

 

“It’s… it’s just the wind,” Lance stuttered. Keith didn’t answer. He swallowed. He gathered himself and took two steps closer to the middle of the glade. Maybe they find  _ something _ . Anything. 

 

The grass was worn, sick and it seemed a heavy thing was on it for a long time. Maybe the snow. Keith crouched and he dig his finger into it to move the halms. He touched something.

 

“Lance,” he called out for the other, already curling his fingers around the small object he had found.

 

“What is it?” Lance asked and he leaned closer. Keith lifted something. It was covered with mud and Keith tried to clean it. It was a bone or…

 

“Antler. A piece… A ring of antler!” Lance yelled excited, then he shivered. He copied Keith and started to search for more pieces or something else. Actually, he found a ring made of antler as well.

 

“Well, this is weird,” he noted as he watched the jewelleries resting on Keith’s palm.

 

“They seem like they had been laying here for a long time,” Keith said quietly.

 

“Let’s…” Lance started, eyes narrowed. He straightened his back and looked around. He felt a little like he would have been woken from a dream. “Let’s go back and take a closer look. It’s starting to be dark.”

 

Keith looked up and looked around as well. “I haven’t noticed the time passed,” he whispered and Lance decided not to say anything. He stood up and extended a hand to offer it for Keith.

 

“Come on, let’s go back.”

 

Keith took the hand. They laced their fingers then took a step to… Darkness surrounded them like a veil and they had a very uncomfortable, sinister feeling. Maybe it was because of their dreams last night. They turned around a few times. They night sneaked around deepened the black of the trees.

 

“You said I was headed to the south. Get your phone and the compass and let’s start off to the north,” Keith said. Lance nodded. That was a good idea. That could work. With his free hand Lance fished out his phone and ran the compass app. Lance started off, pulling Keith with himself. He reached the edge of the glade, the first trees, then he followed the forest’s line. He stopped, then started to walk into the other direction.

 

“Lance.”

 

“I… I don’t know… It doesn’t work.”

 

“What?” Keith leaned to Lance, pressing his cheeks to the Cuban’s shoulder to see the phone’s screen. The compass’ needle were rotating around quickly. Keith looked up. It was too dark. He had no idea where they came from. He pulled Lance closer to himself and Lance hooked an arm around Keith’s waist to keep him on his side.

 

“This is a bad dream. We can’t be lost!”

 

“Don’t panic. We will find the way out.”

 

And then like it would have said against them, the wind galloped through the glade, pulling their hairs, jackets and scarves and stirred the frozen snow. And it brought whispers. They couldn’t understand the words, and that fact made it even more creepy.

 

Lance whimpered. “Let’s get out of here!” He held tightly on Keith’s arm. Keith closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths through his nose. He needed clear mind. The wind laughed around them.

 

“Keith.”

 

The whispers got louder.

 

“Keith.”

 

Lance cupped Keith’s face into his hands and pulled him into a kiss. It was like kissing a statue for a second, then Keith filled with warmth.

 

“You seemed you’re gonna lose it and I didn’t have better idea,” Lance explained himself. Keith smiled.

 

“Thanks. It worked. I think I know where should we go.”

 

He laced their fingers together, then started off determined pulling lance with himself. Lance followed him faithfully, he didn’t need to be dragged. They went through the forest and reached the edge of it soon. Lance smiled when he saw their cabin.

 

They quickly made warm in the house and Lance put his and Keith’s phone on charger after joyful fire was dancing in the fireplace. Time to time they had signal. The snow was still covering them.

 

Keith got wine for them and when they were calmed and settled a little just then sat on the couch and got their glasses.

 

“What do you think about the rings?” Lance asked. Keith stared into the fire. He sighed and turned his head to look at Lance.

 

“I don’t know. I have no idea.”

 

Lance sighed too and he leaned his head on Keith shoulder. As he did it, his eyes wandered on the small figure on the coffee table. It was a decoration, a small statue or something. It wasn’t their, it had to be here when they arrived they just hadn’t noticed it sooner. (Why should they have?) He frowned. “Do we have internet?”

 

Keith knelt on the couch and leaned over the armrest to reach his phone. He checked it. “Yes right now.”

 

“What do you think what that statue is made of?” Lance pointed on the statue. It was a small, violet colour, crystal deer.

 

Keith looked at the small deer. Holy shit. “Amethyst? It’s purple and the only purple crystal I’ve heard of is amethyst,” he explained.

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I think that too. Check what amethyst is good for, please.”

 

Keith was silent as he was surfing on the internet.

 

“Dreams.”

 

“Dreams?”

 

“It helps remember your dreams and good for a lot of things. >>Amethyst is known for easing communication, allowing for a smooth, easy connection with energy from the spiritual realm, which is said to open up to us when we sleep. This stone allows us to let go and enables messages to come through our third eye, making communication clearer and allowing for a better memory so we can better interpret our dreams.<< Want me to read the other things?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Helpful in purifying the mind and clearing it of negative thoughts. This includes the negativity of stress and anxiety. The stone can have many metaphysical benefits as well if placed in the right room. An amethyst in the family room can assist in familial bonding time, and provide the confidence and calm necessary for open communication. Amethyst in the office will bring intuition for making tough, gut decisions in business, and stress-relief for long work days. Placing an amethyst somewhere in the bathroom is another way to relieve anxiety during a soothing bath,” Keith read.

 

“Then it helps and doesn’t increases the power of darkness and…  _ his _ energy,” Lance said.

 

“But also helps remember the dreams. What if he wants us to remember our dreams?”

 

“The dreams we share.”

 

Keith gulped.

 

“Maybe they are signs,” Lance guessed.

 

“Signs of what?”

 

Lance shrugged. “How would I know? I just guessed.”

 

“Maybe you’re right…” Keith whispered. He stared into the thin air, then he glanced at Lance. His expression was solemn and his voice choking. “It’s like the Mothman Prophecies.”

 

“Holy crow.”

 

“If it is, if it’s a warning, a sign, then we get it or anyone could who stays in this cabin?”

 

“Keith, man, you’re asking the right questions, but I don’t know the answers.”

 

“Let’s bring the deer to our room tonight,” Keith suggested. Lance choked. He said  _ our _ so casually… Like it would be so natural.

 

“Okay,” he managed to breath out his agreement. Keith grinned at him.

 

“But before we go to bed… to ease the stress and the fright… we deserve a bubble bath and champagne,” he said, literally purred. Lance felt blood rushed to his face painting his cheeks red and lit the tip of his ears.

 

“You think that’s a good idea?”

 

Keith frowned. “You don’t want to?”

 

“I do!”

 

“Then it’s decided.”

 

A few minutes later they were standing in the bathroom’s door staring at the tube, holding a bottle of champagne and glasses. The tube was too small for them. They glanced at each other.

 

Lance sighed. “What will we do now?”

 

“You? Well, you will do me.”

 

Lance stared at Keith. He blinked and gaped. For a short second, then he grinned.

 

“Want more wine too?” he asked and he shamelessly hooked an arm around Keith’s waist.

 

“No,” Keith answered. His voice was low and deep. “You’re the one who can soothe my thirst.”

 

The deer made of amethyst were shoved into Keith’s backpocket with their phones, the champagne laid on the couch unopened, the wine was left opened on the coffee table forgotten with the glasses. They were making out while they were stumbling up on the stairs, they were peeling the clothes off each other when they crossed the sill. The crumpled sheets were cold under Keith’s bare skin, Lance was searing over him.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More weird things happen, an altar found

**Day 4.**

 

The morning woke them up gently, stroking their skin. Lance smile and he buried his face deeper into Keith’s hair. Keith moved and he breathed a kiss on Lance’s chest. Then the idyll was ruined by the Cuban’s phone. He reached out for it to get the device from the night night, but meanwhile he refused to let Keith off.

 

Lance blinked sleepily. “There are network,” he noted. “Hunk texted. They met with Coran and the girls,” he reported to Keith. Keith hummed and he dropped another few kisses. Lance started to stroke the dark locks, his free hand held his phone and he read the texts. “They won’t come for us, they are not allowed, the roads are still buried.”

 

“So we will be stuck together for the whole week?” Keith asked back. “How will we get back?”

 

“Probably the roads will be passable by Sunday, so we can go down eventually.”

 

Keith hummed. “Can we find ways to pass the time until then?”

 

Lance’s fingers moved lower and he touched Keith’s skin too. “I think we can. Actually, we don’t need to leave the bed.”

 

Keith hummed again. “Like the idea,” he chuckled. He stroked Lance’s bare arm with the tip of his nose, then sighed. “I’ll take a shower, then make some breakfast.”

 

Lance put his phone down. “May I join?” he asked with a playful, wide smile.

 

Keith laughed.

 

They ate cereal this morning.

 

“So, did you have any weird dreams?” Keith asked as he poured coffee.

 

“Actually…” Lance frowned. He stirred his cereal as he tried to remember. “I did.”

 

Keith nodded. He placed a mug with coffee in front Lance. “Me too,” he answered and he sat opposite the Cuban. “I was sure as my head hit the pillow I’m going to be lights out, but--”

 

“But your head hit my shoulder,” Lance noted, then chuckled. Keith smiled.

 

“Okay, so when my head hit your shoulder I was sure I would be asleep in an instant. You really soothed my thirst.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Lance grinned. Keith chuckled.

 

“But seriously. Until we started talking about this, I thought I slept well. But now…”

 

“We tossed and turned a lot. I thought we slept well too, especially after what and how intense we were doing, but as I asked you, I remembered we tossed and turned a lot.”

 

Keith nodded, then he took a sip from his coffee. “Maybe the deer helped. The crystal deer. And now we remember the night.”

 

“Maybe,” Lance answered. “Do you remember your dream?”

 

“Give me a few minutes.” Keith closed his eyes and frowned slightly as he focused and tried to evoke his last night’s dream. “It was like… our dream the night before.” He opened his eyes and looked at Lance. “ _ He _ was there and leaned over me and… I heard a scream and turned to search for the source of it and saw the shining blue… thing. Just like before… Then… it was blurry… I kept seeing  _ his _ face. The deer skull. I saw the tiny cracks in the bone, I saw how dirty and old it was. I saw the antlers, heavy and worn and faint. He was leaning closer and closer… I think I cried out. Then I was… flying, my body was weightless.”

 

Lance smiled at him. “I dreamt I picked up the glowing red fairy.”

 

Keith blinked. “We shared the same dream again,” he whispered. “I remember… glimpses… of him. Darkness, and a sight of bone… and antlers… and I heard whispers.”

 

“Maybe he was whispering… but the voices were everywhere and eventually…” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes. “They were in my head.”

 

“And in my,” Keith told him. “I couldn’t understand the words.”

 

“Couldn’t even recognise the language,” Lance added. He frowned slightly as he was remembering. They were silent for a short. Lance glanced at Keith. “You want to go out again? Look around and… I don’t know.”

 

“I’m not sure that would help,” Keith answered. “We found the rings. We have these dreams. But can’t solve the puzzle.” Lance nodded.

 

“All right, we still have movies left to be watched,” he added trying to lighten the mood, offering a smile. He sighed. “I hope we can figure this out soon.”

 

“If we have a quija board we could contact him and ask him.”

 

“Or not. He’s not a spirit or a ghost. I don’t think he would answer our questions. And a quija board is not a game anyway.”

 

“I know that very much! I did a lot research about it when I was a kid.”

 

Lance just nodded. He was sure Keith’s research was connected with his parents and the fact he was an orphan. He didn’t want to open old wounds.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry. We don’t have one anyway.”

 

“But we have to figure out something.”

 

“We will, Keith, we will. But if we force it, nothing will happen.”

 

Keith offered a soft smile. “You’re right. Let’s finish the breakfast then shovel some more snow.”

 

“Again?” Lance groaned. “We can’t shovel all the snow down to the village and it stopped falling yesterday. Let’s just watch a movie, Keith.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Fine.”

 

They put a movie in the player, but they fell asleep not long after its start. Lance leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder and he slept loudly. Keith’s head fell on the Cuban’s, nose buried into the soft, cinnamon locks.

 

When they opened their eyes, they saw each other. Everything was dark and blurry. Black, dying trees surrounded them, hiding the dirty sky. Withered grass mixed with the frozen snow, but they didn’t feel the cold. They were standing in the glade in the forest.

 

Keith turned his head and he saw Lance in his side. He was looking at him. He opened his mouth, Keith saw he was trying to say something, but he couldn’t hear his voice. Actually, he could hear any-- whispers. They were swirling, gliding around them, louder then lower, then more and more louder as they got closer to them. Keith had to flat his palms on his ears but that didn’t help; the whispers were inside his head. He was stumbling, but tried to get to Lance. Maybe he touched him, maybe they held their hands, but Keith couldn’t feel anything.

 

Then suddenly quiet. Deep silent. Shadow covered them and he was towering in front of the boys. He was huge, the grey sky outlined his dark form. For a short time, his eyes glowed in red, then there was just the cold, black holes of his skull-head’s eye sockets. He leaned in, gigantic antlers brushed the head of the trees breaking branches without a noise. Steam leaked from the bone-slits of his nose and Keith was sure he was talking, but he didn’t know what. He didn’t hear, he didn’t understand.

 

The creature straightened, then bowed his head. The whispers returned. They were loud, filled Keith’s every sense. Keith shut his eyes closed, patched his hands on his ears and a desperate cry opened his mouth.

 

Keith opened his eyes. He heard Lance screaming and when he opened his eyes, he found them in the house in the woods on the mountain, on the couch, under a worn blanket with Lance. He looked at him. They were panting.

 

“It was just a dream,” Keith breathed.

 

Lance gulped and he nodded. He couldn’t say anything. He gestured with his hands, then moved to the edge of the couch.

 

“I get something to drink for us,” he managed to groan. He put his feet down on the floor, then froze.

 

“What?” Keith asked keeping his worried eyes on the Cuban - who was just sitting there and staring down on his legs. “Lance, what is it?”

 

Lance turned his head to him, his eyes were filled with tears. Keith immediately moved beside him and he looked down as well. Lance’s feet were dusty from dried mud. Keith quickly darted his own feet out beside Lance’s. His were dirty too.

 

“Holy sh--”

 

Lance stood up, he tossed the blanket down and stomped away to get glasses and wine.

 

“Do we have something stronger?”

 

“Lance--”

 

“Don’t  _ Lance _ at me! Don’t tell me not to freak out. I have the right to freak out!” The Cuban yelled, then he sat back. “Keith… what should I think? What should we do? It freaks me out, really freaks me out.”

 

Keith sighed. “I don’t know, Lance.” He reached out to pull the other to himself.

 

“Get dressed,” Lance ordered. Keith frowned.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“We go out there again,” Lance said firmly.

 

“But we didn’t find anything last time either.”

 

“Yes, we did. We had found the rings. Furthermore do you have any other idea?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

 

“I don’t think we could escape from him.”

 

Keith sighed, then he stood up. “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

At least the wind wasn't sharp. It was there, it ruffled their hair and smuggled tears into their eyes making their sight blurry. The glade was bleak and drear, the grass dying and dusty from frozen snow-stains. The dark, bald trees guarded it frightening like they blocked all the escaping ways out.

 

Keith sighed. “Well, here we are.”

 

Lance just hummed in return. He looked around. He started off where the surrounding forest seemed the darkest. Keith gulped and followed him. They passed the first line of trees and Lance stopped to look around there as well.

 

“Those trees…” Keith's eyes followed Lance's glance. He was watching a few - maybe 3 - maples leaned to each other. They walked closer. They could see there were 9 trees. They sheltered a small shelter. It was a dark cavity like hole among the rocks and boles.

 

Lance knelt down to it and he followed him. There was a small altar made of stone overrun by moss. It was dirty with mud and dried blood.

 

“What the--”

 

Lance reached out but Keith grabbed his wrist.

 

“Don’t touch it.”

 

Lance picked up a twig and he poked the stone. Carved deep into the rock there was a form. Dark, skull-headed and wearing antlers.

 

“What the actual fuck?” He narrowed his eyes.

 

The figure was holding his hands up, forming a w with his arms. It seemed he balanced circles on his palms. And a spiral above his antlers.

 

“The rings,” Lance said.

 

“What?”

 

“I’d bet the rings we’d found would fit in those grooves on his palms.”

 

Keith huffed. “Wanna try?”

 

“Actually, I’m curious about that would happen,” Lance answered slowly. “But on the other hand, I’m too frightened about what would happen.”

 

He sighed then shifted to fish his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll take some pictures of it at least.”

 

Keith nodded. “Good idea. I know some websites we can put the pictures up and ask if there’s anybody who has any idea about this. After we got back to civilisation.” He copied Lance and took his own cell as well to take some pictures too.

 

“Let’s go back. It’s getting cold.”

 

As they walked back, Lance hooked his arm into Keith’s. Keith’s hands were in his pocket. “I want to go home.”

 

“Home home? You don’t like the cabin? You were so excited about the trip and the holiday.”

 

“I do! I do. I… I did. I mean… I feel like we’re in a trap. I’m sorry. I like the cabin. And I like the time we spent here.” Lance sighed. “Now I feel stupid and I feel guilty.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Calm down, we’re cool. I got it.”

 

They were silent for a while. Lance felt warmth in his chest, around his heart and it made him smile to himself softly. Keith stole glances from him and the warmth visited his cheeks and painted them rosy.

 

“So… want to sleep with me tonight as well?” he asked finally.

 

“Well, it would be stupid to heat up another room. Let’s share body heat.”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with friends, /he/ follows

**Day 5.**

 

When the last morning at the cabin dawned and golden rays creeped into the room through the draperies, Lance hummed. He moved his arm from Keith’s bare back and turned on his other side. Keith stayed on his stomach hugging his pillow, sleeping. Lance hummed again and he turned back to Keith. He wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and pressed his face into the dark, soft hair. He didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay in bed.

 

“Hey,” Keith mumbled.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lance answered. “However, I’m not sure.”

 

“About the good or me being beautiful?”

 

“About the morning.” Lance reached out for his phone to check the time. “Yup, it’s still morning.” He let his head fall back.

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Keith asked.

 

Lance snuggled to the other’s back. “I want to stay in bed,” he answered. “We dreamt about him again and I’m tired.”

 

Keith hummed. “Today we should pack our stuff. We’re going home. ”

 

“If the snow allows us,” Lance added. He was busy with his phone. “Hunk texted. They are okay and they are waiting for us in the Inn at the village. The roads are safe, the snow allows us to go home,” he reported.

 

Keith turned to face with Lance. “Okay. Later let’s check Blue.”

 

Lance dropped his phone on the blanket, then picked it up to place it on the nightstand. “Hey, Keith…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Today…”

 

“Today after we arrived home, you should stay at mine,” Keith said keeping his eyes on the other.

 

Lance blinked. “Okay,” he answered finally, then smiled. He slid closer to Keith. “So… what should we do on our last day of the holiday?”

 

Keith reached out and he ran his fingers down on Lance’s side, but stopped at his hips. He licked his lips. “You just said you want to stay in bed,” he whispered.

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to seduce me, Mr. Kogane.”

 

“Sounds like you want me to seduce you, McLain,” Keith mumbled back.

 

The world stopped for a second. Lance didn’t think too much about his last name before. It was just his last name. But the way Keith said it made him shiver. He closed his eyes and his last thought before they started to make out was he would bite Keith’s neck purple as a reward.

 

They left the bed about an hour later. Keith was wearing just a loose sweatpants, Lance was wrapped in a robe, but it constantly opened on his chest. Keith sat opposite at the kitchen table to enjoy the view. He stared more at Lance’s bare skin than he ate.

 

“You’re not hungry?” Lance asked.

 

“I am.”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“Of course. I like what I see.”

 

Lance blushed. Despite his flirty attitude and loudly stating how awesome he is actually was trying to hide his insecurities. He said he’s handsome and pretty because he had never had someone before who would have said those to him. But there was Keith. Who constantly complimented him and meant it. Keith was always honest - sometimes too much.

 

“It’s all yours, samurai,” he answered eventually and offered a flirty grin.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Hm?” Keith leaned across the table and kissed Lance. He licked his lips after he pulled away and sat back to his seat.

 

“Why I got this for?” Lance asked, thumb brushing his lower lip.

 

Keith shrugged. “Just because I felt like and I could do it.”

 

Lance giggled. “Yep. No doubt. You’re trying to seduce me.”

 

Keith just smiled and decided not to comment on it.

 

After they finished the breakfast and drank the last drop of coffee, they went up into their room to pack their belongings. Keith picked up the deer made of amethyst and rolled between his fingertips.

 

“We can get one like this after we arrived home,” Lance told him gently. Keith smiled at him, then put the decoration down.

 

“I’m ready. What about you?”

 

“I could swear I had a lot of space in my package when we arrived. But now… it seems my clothes got bigger or something,” Lance answered.

 

“Let me help you,” Keith offered with a soft laugh then he pushed the two sides of Lance’s suitcase together while the Cuban boy zipped it.

 

“Done!” Lance smiled widely. He put his hands on his hips. “Cool, now let’s check on Blue. I hope she’s all right…” Lance’s tone filled with worry. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist as they walked out of the room and he said something reassuring. They quickly put on the jackets and went out.

 

The sky was cloudy, dirty cottonballs covered everything above them. The snow melted into the sky. Just the dark, threatening trees guarded the horizont. Blue was there where they left her five days ago. Lance rushed to the car.

 

“How are you, baby?” he asked the Jeep as he pressed his cheek to the A column and smiled. “You know you’re the prettiest--”

 

“Khm, Lance,” Keith interrupted and he raised his eyebrows when the other turned to him - hugging hands still on the car. “Am I disturbing you two?”

 

“Keith, you have to accept I love her.”

 

Keith nodded seriously. “I know.”

 

Lance smiled, then he opened the Jeep’s door and got into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and the car started to purr.

 

“That’s it, girl!” Lance stroked the wheel, then stopped the engine and got out of the car. “Let’s get our things and let’s go to the village to meet the others.” With that, the Cuban started off to the house. Keith stepped to the Jeep and gently patted the door. He quickly followed Lance inside.

 

The luggages was packed into the car in no time, they got into the Jeep and sighed heavily. Lance rested his hands on the wheel and watched the house.

 

“It was fun,” he said quietly and added a pale smile.

 

“It was,” Keith agreed. “We can go on another trip anytime,” he offered. “To a warmer place next time so the others wouldn’t be stuck.”

 

“I liked that we were alone,” Lance whispered.

 

“We can go on a trip anytime, just the two of us. If you want that.”

 

Lance turned to Keith. He blushed and his lips parted. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lance grinned happily. That was awesome. Happiness filled his body with energy. He tapped on the wheel.

 

“All right, can we go?”

 

“Yup.”

 

As they pulled off and left the cabin’s area, the clouds slowly vanished, the sky turned to blue from the dirty gray and the sun started to shine weakly but bright.

 

“I want to go to the beach and swim,” Lance sighed, and Keith chuckled.

 

They reached the village in an hour and a half. The village had one bigger diner for the travellers, and they could spot Shiro’s black Camaro from the distance. Next to the wonderful car there were Coran’s fancy one. Lance seemed nervous when they entered into the diner and his face was a little flushed. That made Keith slightly nervous as well. He gulped and-- Romelle shoved herself into his neck and Hunk picked up Lance and wrapped him into a bonecrushing hug.

 

“I missed you so much, buddy! I was… we was so worried about you two!” Hunk said crushing Lance’s bones a little more. Then he released the Cuban and attacked Keith with a hug after Romelle let him breath.

 

“Let them sit down,” Shiro said them on a sober, kind but ordering voice. His dad voice.

 

They filled a box, and ordered coffees and pies.

 

“I’m surprised both of you are alive,” Allura commented with a chuckle.

 

“There was a chance,” Lance answered. “When he offered breakfast I was certain I would die.”

 

Keith’s face turned red, the others laughed. He looked away, but he felt a soft, warm touch on the back of his hand under the table.

 

“Then it turned out he’s actually a good cook and he didn’t intend to poison me,” he added on a softer tone and squeezed Keith’s hand under the table.

 

“I did,” Keith answered finding his voice. “But he didn’t eat enough of the food.” Everyone was laughing and Keith earned another squeeze.

 

They were talking a little more, drank their coffees and ate their pies, then got their things and got ready to drive home.

 

“Hunk, buddy, I can give you a ride,” Lance offered with a soft smile. It seemed Hunk got nervous or embarrassed. He brought a hand and scratched the back of his head and he glanced at Shay.

 

“Thanks, bud, but… uh, Shiro said he drop us sooner...er…” He poked Shay gently. “You just go with Keith.”

 

Lance frowned. “Okay?” It was weird, but he didn’t push it further. Eventually, he and Keith stayed alone in Blue.

 

“They know,” Lance said when he got into the driver’s seat.

 

“Know what?” Keith asked back fastening his seatbelt.

 

“That we… we…”

 

“Had sex?” Keith helped him out.

 

Lance nodded. Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to.

 

“You… regretted it?” he asked then, softly.

 

“No!” Lance was quick to answer. “Not a single second. I’d do it again and again.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Lance was silent for a short. “I don’t know…” He signed. “Let’s not talk about it.”

 

Keith hummed. They were travelling in silent for a short, then Keith turned on the radio. He knew Lance liked listening to it and sing along. Lance gifted him a soft smile.

 

Keith looked out of the window and watched as the trees rushed by the car and the road. The trees melted into a huge and more and more wide dark stain. Keith felt dizzy and everything was black - until a light outline started to fade from the ink. It was a circle… no, two circles, one behind the other. The lines seemed glowing.

 

Keith flinched and opened his eyes. (He closed his eyes? When?)

 

“You okay?” Lance asked, voice full of worry. He glanced between the road and Keith.

 

“Yeah,” Keith answered, voice rusty. He cleared his throat.

 

“You were screaming.”

 

“What?”

 

“You fell asleep,” Lance explained. “You started to whimper, then scream, so I woke you up.”

 

“I had a dream,” Keith answered quietly. “There was darkness. All around, nothing else. Then one circle started to outglow and shine. It wasn’t a nice circle, it was edgy like a sketch.”

 

“I get it,” Lance nodded, Keith went on.

 

“Then I noticed there was two of this cirl-- The rings! They were the rings made of antler we’d found!” Keith realised. He turned to Lance. “Did we bring them with us?”

 

“Yeah, they are in my package.” Lance was silent for a short. “We couldn’t leave them there. What if the wrong person finds them?”

 

“How could you know we are good persons for them?”

 

Lance stared at Keith, face flushed, lips slightly parted. “Keith…” he groaned. “You’re so awesome.” That sentence actually made Lance realised they are the best person for this and that he might have grown a slight crush on Keith.

 

“Hey, Lance… I was wondering…” Keith glanced at the other to know if Lance was listening. Lance glanced back at him, but he paid attention to the road too.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“We read the amethyst is helping to focus and remember dreams.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What if we had those dreams because there was the amethyst deer? It was a channel for him and he could reach us. He could reach whoever was in the cabin.”

 

Lance was silent for a short. “Then why you had that weird dream minutes ago?”

 

“Aftermath. I mean, he wasn’t there. Maybe he tried, but couldn’t go through.”

 

“Okay, Keith, this is officially freaking me out.”

 

Keith nodded. “Right. I know. I’m sorry.” He decided to get a piece of amethyst after they arrived home.

 

They stopped at a gas station to refuel and have lunch.

 

While they were waiting for their hamburgers and fries, Lance pouted and took the straw of his strawberry milkshake into his mouth. He chewed on it.

 

“I thought we could meet the others. You know, we travel on the road in a convoy and when we stop we eat together and chat and joke or something.”

 

Keith patted Lance’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay. You said they know, maybe they… wanted to leave us alone… you know…”

 

Lance spatted on the table. “Holy crow! You’re right! They are so cute!” He grinned ear to ear. “They are true friends.”

 

Keith laughed softly. “You’re the cute one.”

 

Finally their lunch arrived and they ate. They shared another milkshake, a pie and got a take out coffee.

 

“Hey Keith,” Lance started after they got into the Jeep and left a few miles behind.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you drive?”

 

“Yeah. If you’re tired I can take the wheel. If you ask me, but your car, your rules. Some people hate when a stranger drives their car so I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

 

“You’re not a stranger.”

 

“You know what I meant.”

 

Lance nodded. He didn’t like to give anyone his car either. But Keith… Keith was different.

 

“Okay, I might ask you.”

 

Keith smiled. “All right, I will be right here, next to you.”

 

In the end Lance drove all the way home. When they arrived the city, the sun started to dip into the horizon burning the sky. He stopped Blue in front of the building where Keith and Shiro lived.

 

“So…”

 

“So get out of the car and let’s go up.”

 

Lance grinned happily as he got out of the Jeep and went to grab his package. He followed Keith into the building. He led the way to the door, be he stopped in front of it. He fished his buzzing phone out from his pocket. He got a text.

 

“Shiro sent a message,” he said.

 

“Are they okay?” Lance asked a little worried.

 

Keith gulped and he looked up at the other. “He wrote he won’t come home tonight, he will stay at Coran’s because he invited him in and they drank a few drinks.”

 

“Aw, aren’t they cute? A ridiculous explanation, but they tried.” Lance answered. Keith let them in.

 

“I order a pizza for dinner,” he said. “And text Shiro. Make yourself feel home.”

 

After the pizza and a quick shower they fell asleep. Lance spread over Keith’s bed, phone still in his grabby fingers, Keith using Lance’s arm as a pillow.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith slipped.
> 
> "“He’s really like Mothman,” Keith stated.
> 
> Lance chuckled. “You’re in love with Mothman.” 
> 
> Keith shook his head. “No, I do like him, but not on that way. I’m in love with you. He--” 
> 
> “What did you say?”"

**Day 6.**

 

In the morning, they woke up refreshed. Lance was smiling as he kissed Keith’s temple to wake him up. Keith hummed and he turned on his other side. Lance chuckled and leaned over him to give him another kiss. This time Keith deigned to open his eyes.

 

“Five more minutes?” he asked with a soft, playful smile.

 

“Nope. We have things to do,” Lance replied.

 

“Oh,” Keith raised his eyebrows and turned on his back to face with the other. “What things?”

 

Lance smirked. He leaned over Keith. Keith smiled and he squirmed a little to get right under Lance and let out a small sigh. He arched his back.

 

“We have to check on a few things,” Lance said. “No sex for you right now.”

 

“Aw.”

 

“Shiro can be home anytime,” Lance added and he pulled away to get out of the bed.

 

“Right,” Keith groaned, then he sat up as well.

 

They finished their breakfast when Shiro arrived home. Keith greeted him happily and offered a coffee. The man took the coffee but the atmosphere was a little tense. Shiro didn’t dare to look at Keith, he stole glances and wore a forced smile. Keith decided to let him go with it this time. He and Lance had things to check on.

 

“I’ll leave with Lance, we have things to do,” he told Shiro grabbing his jacket.

 

“Okay, have fun.” Shiro had ideas what could the boys do and he blushed as he was thinking about it, then smiled. Oh, those young boys!

 

“All right, Keith, you said you have webpages where you maybe can find informations about him.” Lance said when they were out of the house and standing on the sidewalk.

 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, then he pointed to the door over his shoulder with his thumb. “But we could do that in my room using my laptop.”

 

Lance made a face.

 

“You don’t want to tell them?” Keith asked with a slight frown.

 

“They might think we overreact it and there’s nothing.”

 

“There are the dreams.”

 

“Yeah, but they didn’t have them. We can't prove we had dreams and saw them,” Lance explained.

 

Keith hooked an arm around Lance’s waist. “Let’s get a piece of amethyst, then come home and take a look at the cryptid side of the internet,” he suggested.

 

Getting a crystal wasn't hard. They'd found an esoteric shop and bought a bigger one. They got a small case filled with velvet too to place the rings there.

 

When they returned to Keith's, Shiro was sitting on the couch, eating snacks and watching the telly. As they approached him they noticed he was on the phone too.

 

“You're already home?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“We've got what we wanted,” Keith answered and he continued his way to his room. He stopped. “Are we bothering you? We can go to the library if you want someone over,” he offered.

 

“No,” Shiro shook his head. “I was just surprised a little, I thought you… I thought you would be off longer. I don’t know, having a coffee together or lunch or watch a movie,” he listed, then offered a soft smile.

 

Keith frowned. “You’re hungry? We can order something.”

 

It was audible as Lance hit his own forehead. Shiro glanced at him.

 

“Uh, I--”

 

“Let’s order take out for lunch. How about Chinese?” Keith asked and Shiro nodded.

 

“Okay. The usual?” Keith nodded with a satisfied smile. “Lance?”

 

“I want the same what you’ll order,” Lance answered. He was sure Keith would eat something extra-extra spicy.

 

“We're planning spending time in my room and do research,” Keith said.

 

Shiro nodded quickly. “I'll knock before I enter.”

 

Keith frowned slightly. He wanted to ask Shiro to call them when the lunch was there and they can share the price and the tip. “Okay,” Keith answered eventually then pulled Lance to his room. He noticed just then he was holding Lance's hand - and it made him smile.

 

“All right, I upload a picture of one of them,” Keith commented as he turned his laptop on. Lance sat on Keith's bed and watched him. He meant the rings. “Now we have to wait. Do you have any ideas what should we do while we wait?”

 

“Shiro has,” Lance answered.

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked back. Shiro  _ was _ acting strange.

 

“Oh, come on, samurai! Shiro thinks we're making out or having sex!”

 

“So what?” Suddenly he grinned. “Let's make him right.”

 

Lance giggled. He grabbed Keith's shirt and pulled him to himself and pressed his lips to his. They started kissing and the forum was forgotten soon. Lance leaned back on the bed to lay on it flat and he pulled Keith on top of him. He grinned then kissed Keith again, full of tongue and a lot of saliva. Keith hummed into the kiss and he pressed down.

 

When they were out of air and Keith pulled away, Lance wiped his mouth and glanced at the laptop screen.

 

“Keith.”

 

“You can have more,” Keith flirted.

 

“You've got e-mail.”

 

Keith sat up, straddling Lance’s hips. “What?”

 

“You've got e-mail,” Lance repeated pointing on the laptop. Keith crawled to the device to read the text.

 

“Some recognised the ring,” he reported and leaned closer to the laptop. Lance flatted on Keith's back and looked at the screen too.

 

“They say it's an omen.” Keith read and he scrolled down.

 

“Omen? That means a warning sign. Usually a bad one.”

 

Keith didn't answer. He read. “There are articles what say the ring or rings were there and then tragedy happened.”

 

Lance pushed Keith away a little to get a better view. The articles listed the happenings started from the 18th century. The next post added more from earlier. The next pointed on even earlier happenings, but added there’s no evidence there’s real connection, but they fit into the line. The rings showed up, people went missing, sect appeared praying to some kind of dark god, you can say satanic, raising goats, with a maniac leader who said the dreams show the way and prevented some tragic accidents - like earthquakes and tidal waves.

 

Dark, but could be misunderstood and part of it could be not true or distorted. It was hard to be sure what was true and what was the real thing under the layers of years and fiction.

 

“He’s really like Mothman,” Keith stated.

 

Lance chuckled. “You’re in love with Mothman.”

 

Keith shook his head. “No, I do like him, but not on that way. I’m in love with you. He--”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Keith stared. His cheeks slowly warmed up. He turned to face with Lance. Lance was red as a tomato.

 

“I said I’m not in love with Mothman, because I’m in love with you,” he whispered.

 

“Y-you… Keith… I… I feel the same. I feel the same!” Lance leaned to Keith. “Hey… Keith.” He gulped.

 

Keith looked at Lance, his cheeks were burning.

 

“Go out with me. Please. Let's be a thing the two of us. Officially.”

 

Lance's voice was soft and quiet. He kept his eyes on Keith who finally nodded. He nodded and add a soft smile.

 

“Let's do it. Let’s be a thing together.”

 

Lance grinned happily then he threw himself on Keith and he kissed him where he could. Keith chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. Their lips met and they started making out eagerly. Keith’s hand slid up on Lance’s back, then down to the small of his back. He hooked a finger into his pants and tugged on it.

 

“You’re such a greedy boy,” Lance whispered and he pulled away to help Keith undo his pants.

 

“Well, you can’t blame me. My boyfriend is the most beautiful boy in the universe; of course I’m always horny.”

 

Lance stopped. He pulled away and stared at Keith breathless, face flushed. Then a wide grin bloomed on his face.

 

“Boyfriend,” he repeated, then giggled. “We're boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Keith pulled Lance down to him gently for another kiss. He pulled away.

 

“So the rings…”

 

Lance pulled away too and he licked his lips. “Oh, yeah. The rings.” He sat in his knees beside Keith. “You think they are omens then?”

 

Keith tilted his head slightly. “Kind of. He and the rings are omens and try us to warn.”

 

“Why us?”

 

Keith looked into Lance blue eyes. “I have no idea. Maybe it's a coincidence. I can't say more, we talked about this.”

 

“Let's them put on,” Lance suggested.

 

“I don't think that is a good idea.”

 

“Let's ask the forum,” Lance suggested again. Keith sighed, then he nodded.

 

“Fine. It worth a question.” He crawled to the laptop then started to type the question. They didn't need to wait. They got a lot of answers. Some said they definitely should put them on, some said they'd better not to risk it and it is a bad idea.

 

Lance made a face. “Well, that didn't help at all,“ he said disappointed. He looked at Keith. “You don't want it.”

 

Keith shook his head softly. “No. I think it's disgusting.”

 

“But he tries to help.”

 

“You're right with that.” Keith sighed then he was silent for a short. “Let's test the amethyst tonight. Then we'll see.”

 

Lance smiled. “All right,” he nodded, then breathed a kiss on Keith's lips. “Do you want to come over or stay here for the night?”

 

“Let's stay, I want to hear Shiro's next lame excuse to leave us alone,” Keith answered.

 

“You're so mean. He's cute and being a good friend. We should thank him,” Lance said arching his back and pressing to Keith.

 

“All right, I'll thank him tomorrow. You could cook cookie for him as a thank you,” Keith teased. Lance liked the idea actually.

 

Shiro knocked on the door, and Keith went to open it for him. Shiro cleared his throat and told him the food arrived and he tried so hard not to peek into the room.

 

“Come on, Lance, lunchtime,” he told to his boyfriend over his shoulder with a smile. Lance appeared quickly and they went to the kitchen. Keith scanned the boxes, tried to order them. He glanced up at Shiro.

 

“Lance will stay the night. We could watch a movie together,” Keith offered. “Make popcorn, maybe order take out for dinner too and have a nice evening?”

 

“Yeah, uh, I mean…” Keith stopped and he straightened his back. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I--I mean, I already promised Matt to go out tonight.”

 

“Go out?”

 

“Yeah, you know, go to a bar and have some drinks, talking about…”

 

“Boys?” Keith asked with a playful smile. It seemed Shiro blushed.

 

“I guess.”

 

“All right, have fun and give him my greetings. When will you come home?”

 

“I won’t. I’ll stay at his.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Keith glanced at Lance, but didn’t say anything.

 

“So, you two just eat, I’ll start to get ready,” Shiro added. Keith grabbed their boxes and chopsticks, and with Lance he returned to his room.

 

“You were right,” Keith told Lance after they were alone. “He goes out for the night.”

 

Lance nodded. “He wants to leave us alone.”

 

“This is stupid,” Keith huffed opening his share. “If you stayed a week he would find excuses to leave every day?”

 

Lance shrugged with a smile. “He’s a softie. He’s actually trying to be very nice to us.”

 

Keith sighed, digging into his meal. “I know. After he leaves go and make cookies.”

 

“I start to think  _ you _ want to eat cookies,” Lance narrowed his eyes, then he chuckled.

 

Two and a half hours later they were cuddling on Keith’s bed watching a movie - Keith munching on cookies. Another five minutes later Lance noticed Keith fell asleep. He tried to get out of the bed carefully and take the cookies. He was successful, Keith kept sleeping. Lance smiled to himself and he leaned down to place a small kiss on Keith’s cheek, but he couldn’t reach it, so he kissed his jaw. Keith let out a soft sigh and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“More, please,” he whispered. Lance just watched the shining violet eyes, his heart was drumming. He leaned and placed another kiss. Keith’s lips were soft and sweet. He kissed back.

 

“We should go to bed,” Lance whispered.

 

“We’re already in bed,” Keith answered with a grin. Lance rolled his eyes but he chuckled.

 

“You know what I meant. We should sleep.”

 

“Nice,” Keith sighed. “You woke me up, seduced me, then dare to say we should sleep. That was a little evil, Lancey.”

 

“You know I love you and take care of you,” Lance purred. Keith raised his arms and wrapped them around his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes, yes you do,” Lance answered fain.

 

“All right,” Keith gave up with a soft sigh, then gently pushed Lance away to get up and out of the bed. “I’ll take a quick shower. We have a task to do tonight.”

 

“Hey, I want a shower too. But I don’t know your habits and…”

 

“Want my help?” Lance nodded. “But yesterday you were fine.”

 

“I was awed.”

 

Keith chuckled, then he hooked an arm around Lance’s shoulder and ushered him to the bathroom. They took a quick shower, partly together. While Lance was under the water, Keith stood beside the cabin and they were talking. They didn’t plan like that, it just happened. And while Keith was taking his shower, Lance brushed his teeth then he was talking to his boyfriend. They were done in 20, then walked back to Keith’s room.

 

As the host closed the door behind them, Lance gently wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist from behind and embraced him. Keith stilled. He could feel the soft brush of the other’s breath on his skin. Keith tilted his head to offer more of his neck, and Lance took it. He kissed the crook of Keith’s neck gently what made Keith sigh. Lance burnt there another kiss.

 

“Lance,” Keith whispered.

 

“You like this,” Lance said softly.

 

“Very much.”

 

Lance smiled. He pulled Keith closer to himself, pressed his hips to Keith’s butt while he moved his hands lower. Keith tried to say something, but he could just sigh and muffle a soft moan.

 

“May I have you?” Lance whispered the question into his ear. Keith nodded. He was Lance’s.

 

They fell asleep cuddling each other. Lance was cold and he tried to snuggle closer to Keith to get more warmth. He even tried to pull the cover higher, but his fingers just reached air. He tried again, then huffed a little angrily then opened his eyes to search for the blankets. Lance’s breath sled up and he started to panting, inhaling in sharply as his heart started to beat faster. He was surrounded by darkness, utter, eternal blackish miasma. He couldn’t see Keith, but  _ he _ was there. Right in front of Lance and he was just staring at him, steam evaporated from his bone nose-holes.

 

Lance realised his head was aching and he patched his palm on his ears. He wanted to cream and close his eyes, but he couldn’t. He just looked at the creature, roaring whispers in his head. It seemed he was growing or getting closer and closer to the Cuban. Like… like was trying to communicate with Lance.

 

Lance decided to listen. To focus.

 

"I can't understand you," he said, but he wasn't louder than the whispers in his head. "I can't understand you!" He yelled. And the voices went mute. Silence surrounded Lance. He blinked. And waited. The voices started whispering again, but this time it didn't sound that chaotic and stayed to be a whisper. Lance closed his eyes to focus. Maybe he can catch  _ something _ .

 

"Lance." He heard something. His name. It worked!

 

"Lance." Okay, it was clearly his name. Then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Then a gentle shake. He opened his eyes.

 

"Lance." Lance saw Keith and Keith's room. Keith seemed worried and he was leaning over him.

 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What happened? You had a dream?"

 

Lance nodded. "I told him we can't get what he wants. Then he tried again. Then you woke me up."

 

"Oh. Well, it's still the middle of the night, we should go back to sleep."

 

Lance didn't answer, he just laid down. Keith leaned over him and placed a kiss in the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. Lance hooked an arm around Keith’s waist, then pulled him to himself. Keith nested his head on Lance’s chest. He felt so warm and smooth and nice. Keith really liked him. And he felt safe with him.

 

“Good night,” he whispered.

 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

The creature didn’t try to talk to them again on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :)


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solution?

**Day 7.**

 

Shiro arrived home early on the morning. He wasn’t worn out like a young man would have who partied through the night before hard. Actually, it was just an excuse. He met Matt and had a few drinks together, then they went to Matt’s and played games, and… okay, they made out… they had long make out sessions, then they… had more fun. Shiro smiled as he thought back. Then they went to sleep, cuddling on the couch and Shiro left early. He sneaked into his own apartment trying his best to be careful and silent, but he dropped all of his attitude when he found a fully awake Keith in his jogging pants and a sleepy Lance in the kitchen. He blinked, then said hi.

 

Lance scratched his stomach. “He always does this?” he asked casually.

 

“Do what?” Shiro glanced at Keith - who was sitting by the table drinking orange juice. Lance was standing next to the counter.

 

“Wake up at dawn to go running.”

 

“I told you you’re allowed to sleep more. You wanted to get up too,” Keith said tying his hair into a ponytail.

 

“Stop that,” Lance nearly groaned. And Keith stopped. Arms still in the air, fingers into his ebony locks. He blinked at Lance waiting for some kind of explanation, but didn’t ask. “Stop doing that with your hair.” Lance gestured all over Keith’s face and hair.

 

“I have to tie it up for jogging,” Keith said, slowly working on his ponytail again.

 

“But it’s sexy.”

 

Keith laughed and Shiro cleared his throat.

 

“Am I bothering you two?”

 

“No,” Lance said.

 

“Of course not,” Keith said along with Lance.

 

“What’s more, have breakfast with us,” Lance offered and pulled the chair out to sat opposite his boyfriend. “Keith can make awesome breakfasts.”

 

“Nice one, Lance, but I’ll go jogging,” Keith answered. Lance pouted.

 

“But you have already trained on the morning,” he said, almost whined. Keith and Shiro blushed and suddenly Lance couldn’t decide which one was redder. That made him chuckle.

 

“Fine,” Keith breathed eventually. “I’ll stay.”

 

“Yay!” Keith just groaned in return, rolled his eyes, then he stood up, put an apron on - a literal apron -, and he walked to the stove to fry eggs for themselves. Shiro sat to the table too.

 

“So, um, you two are… khm… dating?” Shiro asked trying to chat domestic. Keith smiled to himself, Lance beamed.

 

“Yes!” he answered happily. Finally Shiro smiled too.

 

“So the week caged together wasn’t that bad after all,” he noted. Lance’s smile dropped a little. Keith glanced at them over his shoulder.

 

“No, it was… it was interesting,” Lance answered carefully, then he looked at Keith. He didn’t say anything until he finished making the breakfast for them.

 

“We should tell Shiro,” he said after he sat to Lance and Shiro.

 

“But--”

 

“Ohmygod, please, tell me you didn’t marry without us!” Shiro panicked. Obviously.

 

Keith snorted, then he started to laugh.

 

“Of course not,” Lance told then. “Something happened. With us, but it has nothing to do with our dating lives,” he explained. “We found each other, talked and got to know each other better and had awesome--”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Oh, yeah, so we had a good time together and decided to be a couple officially.”

 

Shiro smiled. “I’m happy for you.” It was about time. Shiro and the gang felt the tension between Keith and Lance. It took a few meetings to build it up, but it was there and it was obvious. For the others it was obvious they found each other attractive just didn’t know how to express their feelings, because they hadn’t even realised them. Actually the gang started to make up parties and meetings to get the two closer and help them realise their own feelings. The stuck in the cabin wasn’t all just accident, to be honest.

 

So when they learnt Lance and Keith finally had an affair in the mountains, they were happy. Shiro couldn’t wait to text the others about it was more than one night and they started dating.

 

“But this is not what we wanted to tell you about,” Keith said and glanced at his boyfriend. Lance gulped.

 

“We know you won’t believe us or think we’re gone mad or drank too much during the holiday or--”

 

“Keith. Keith, calm down, tell me and let me decide what to think. Maybe it’s not that big deal you’re afraid of.” Shiro’s voice was soft and reassuring. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“We’ve found something. Some _ one _ .”

 

“He had found us,” Lance corrected. Keith nodded. Shiro raised his eyebrows.

 

“And where is he now?”

 

“He’s not a… person.” Keith and Lance looked away, avoiding the man’s eyes. Shiro’s brows reached his hairline.

 

“A monster.”

 

Keith shot a glance at Lance. “A creature.” he corrected.

 

Shiro was silent for a short while. “What?” And there he thought they adopted an orphan wolf puppy or a baby deer.

 

“It started with dreams.”

 

“Nightmares.”

 

“We saw… things. And  _ him _ .”

 

They started to rumble and cut each other’s chaotic sentences. Shiro sighed and decided to take the lead by guided questions. “All right, boys, easy. How he looks like?”

 

“He’s huge.”

 

“Giant or something.”

 

“His whole body is black and looks like its made of shadows.”

 

“Whoa.” That was Shiro.

 

“And his head is a deer’s skull.”

 

“Just the skull?” Shiro asked back.

 

“With his antlers too. A bare skull with antlers, no skin, furr or eyeballs.”

 

“Sounds creepy. Are you sure it’s… he’s not just a nightmare?”

 

Keith and Lance exchanged a look.

 

“Once we had a dream he took us into the forest what was around the cabin. And when we woke up, our feet was dusty from mud. Don’t tell me we both are sleep-walkers,” Lance said, looking straight into Shiro’s eyes, voice choked.

 

Shiro hummed. He and Keith had lived together for a long time. If Keith had been a sleep-walker, he should have noticed it already. “All right, I admit, that  _ is _ unusual.”

 

Keith and Lance shared another look.  _ Unusual _ . Shiro didn’t believe them. He didn’t think they were lying, but what they stated was hard to believe. Keith could see as his friend was thinking hard to find an explanation. At least he didn’t think they’d gone mad. That was a good start. Keith sighed. Better to leave him; maybe he can figure out something.

 

“Come on, Lance.” Keith laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s and pulled him. He led them to his room.

 

“Let’s put on the rings,” he said after he closed the door behind them.

 

“What? But you didn’t want that!”

 

“Well, I’ve changed my mind. We can’t move forward. The forums don’t help. Maybe something happen when we put them on.”

 

Lance stared at Keith with a slight frown, then he nodded. “Fine. Let’s do it.” He sighed, then went to search for the rings. He found them quickly and walked back to Keith. His heart was drumming as he took his boyfriend’s hand to put one of the rings on.

 

“This is so awkward,” he whispered as he glanced up at Keith. Then his breath hitched. Keith’s cheeks were rosy, he kept his eyes on his fingers and the ring, he seemed awed and very cute. Lance nearly moaned, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s lips as he pushed the ring to its place. He pulled away and gave Keith the other piece of antler. “Your turn.”

 

Keith took the ring and Lance’s hand. He gulped, then he put it on. He forgot they wanted something to happen, putting rings on each other erased his mind. He looked up, right into Lance’s oceanblue eyes.

 

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then everything seemed to freeze. The sounds, the time, they. In the next second they started to fall and cold, mist-like darkness surrounded them. They held hands. The falling stopped and they were floating in the complete dark nihil. Keith waited, and when he wanted to talk, to ask then he realised he was holding his breath.

 

“Fools.” The word echoed, thundered in their minds and pulsed around them. Keith and Lance looked at each other, then tried to look around to locate the source of the voice.

 

“Ye has’t awakened us,” fulminated the voice. “We assume, ye has’t a valorous reason to doth it. We assume ye shall giveth us a reward for appearance. We hadst to sleep for long, long time… We hadst been forgotten and now we art fill’d with pangs of hunger.”

 

“Awaken? No. You were the one who broke into our dreams,” Lance answered. He felt Keith squeezed his hand reassuring.

 

“We wast hath called.”

 

“No one called you,” Keith said.

 

“Ye hast the rings. Those art madeth of a piece of our coronet.”

 

“You had been already haunting us when we found the rings. We didn’t search for them.”

 

“Yet ye art wearing them.”

 

“Because we thought they help us communicate with you and ask you what you want from us.” Keith explained.

 

“We wast hath called. We did wake up. We cameth.”

 

There was a break. Darkness and silence frozen in space and time.

 

“By us? You think we called you?” Lance asked.

 

“We knoweth not who is't hath called us. But ye art wearing our rings, ye hadst to calleth us.”

 

“Like we said, you were haunting us when we found the rings. We didn’t search for them,” Keith repeated. Lance heard he grew slowly angry. He squeezed his hand.

 

“We didn’t call you.”

 

It was silence for a short.

 

“T doesn't matt'r… concluded, be it...  in the endeth. We hadst been awaken. Changes shall cometh. We shall remake the w'rld… Sootheth the roaring hunger, painteth the sky and the rivers crimson with blood, maketh the worms crawl on their knees.”

 

That clearly sounded like threatening. He wasn’t like Mothman. He wanted to burn the world.

 

“And aft'r we art done with the sc'rching, we shall giveth the playground to our et'rnal mast'r as a gift.”

 

This beast had a master?!

 

“We won’t let you,” Lance shouted angrily. His fear grew into wrath. He squeezed Keith’s fingers firmly.

 

The creature snorted. Almost laughed. “We wouldst liketh to seeth as a w'rm liketh ye tryeth to defeat us,” he said amused.

 

“Then watch closely,” Lance answered with a cocky smirk. Keith glanced at him. He had a plan or something?

 

“Take the ring off, Keith,” Lance ordered his boyfriend already pulling his own jewellery down. As the rings were off, the vision vanished and they were in Keith’s room again.

 

“Holy shit,” it came from the door, from a very puzzled Shiro. “You were floating! Just 4 inches above the ground, but still  _ floating _ !”

 

Keith glanced at Shiro, but he didn’t have time to answer him. They can talk later, acting was more important. He took the ring from Lance, placed next to his own on the floor. He took up the heaviest book he could reach and he struck down. Nothing happened. Keith growled, he jumped up, pushed Shiro away from the door and rushed to the kitchen to find something he could smash the rings with. He took up the rolling pin and went back for the rings. Shiro and Lance followed him, watching his actions. Keith placed the rings on the table, then struck down a few times to break them into pieces. Then he swept the remnants into an ashtrash and lit it.

 

Just then, when they were watching the dancing flames, Keith let out a heavy sigh. Lance stepped to him and put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“We will find a method to get rid of him,” Lance promised. “You know where to start the research and I will help with everything I can.”

 

Keith smiled at him. He took the warm hand off of his shoulder and lifted it to his mouth. He breathed a soft kiss on Lance’s fingers. “We’re a good team. I know we will do it.”

 

Lance grinned.

 

“The game is on.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END?
> 
>  
> 
> Continue with how they find a ritual, they have plenty of time and after years they find a way? They go back to the forest and ask the villagers about legends of him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta-reader.
> 
> (So if you feel like, please do the job for me.)


End file.
